Certain inventive techniques herein relate to illumination apparatuses or systems, such as string or rope lights, although they may be applicable to any of a variety of different illumination apparatuses or systems. In particular, certain inventive techniques disclose ways to control the color of a plurality of light sources without having additional conductor(s) to communicate control signal(s).